


The last tail

by hdlewis116



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdlewis116/pseuds/hdlewis116





	The last tail

Hadley, a short and stubby brown short hair girl, who never turns down a challenge, and lives life to the fullest, now on her way to the principal's office due to her weekly fights with her bullies.  
“I didn’t do anything!” Hadley yelled at the deans, “Y’all don’t do anything to help the people that need it. All I was was defending myself.”  
“Maybe...” the dean says, more intrigued than anything. “If you're telling the truth, why did you fight?” He got interrupted.  
“Sorry but she is telling the truth.” Says the boy that just walked into the room.  
When he walked in, Hadley forgot all about what just happened, she looked in his eyes, they may look like swamp water but she doesn’t care. Her face turns bright red and she looks away.  
“Ok. You can go. However if you come in here one more time you're suspended.” Says the dean, seemingly more annoyed that she couldn’t suspend Hadley’s ass.  
As they walk out of the room, Hadley walks with her friend to the band room where they will meet with the others. As they walk down the hallway a conversation sparks.  
“Thanks for that by the way.” Hadley says turning away once she feels a blood red face.  
“No problem. You would have done the same for me friend.” The boy says, like he’s done it before.  
“No it’s not. I’m always causing problems, why do you even bother with me. It’s not like I deserve it, I just cause you and Criss mostly, a handful of problems. Why do you do it Tanner?”  
After that question she storms off to her friends leaving Tanner behind. At the moment Hadley just wants to run from the boy she loves so much, not knowing what he’d say but also wanting to tell him the truth. Why does she get into trouble, because all she wants is to tell him and thank him for what he’s done in her life.  
As she reaches the band room, Tanner sends a text to the group chat saying that he has to go and they will all meet another time. 

A little while later you're driving in the car to the escape game that everyone had planned that night. The. They were going to a hotel for a night of fun. Your best friend Christine or as everyone calls her Chrissy, is in the front seat next to you. Chrissy is a smart girl, she always does what’s right, has short brown hair a little longer than that of Hadley. Behind Hadley is Lila, who like herself has very little friends, is not the brightest but the kindest person Hadley has ever met. Next to her is Avia, a spunky girl with a need to help those around her, and is also smarter than Hadley but she is a year younger than those in that group. Behind them is Skey, a smart girl that is always in control, as her grades tell her she reaches for the stars in what she loves. Her best friend next to her is Dasan, a girl whose intelligence is matched only by that of Skey, she is very quiet and always does what she believes.  
“Hey does anyone know what is up with Tanner?” Avia asks due to her not being given an explanation.  
“I don’t know but last I heard he was going to vouch for Hadley over here. So did you tell him?  
Or chicken out.” Says Chrissy as she knows Hadleys feelings towards that of Tanner.  
“Oh that…” Hadley says trying to avoid the question. However, she didn’t know what to say.  
Lila tried to pipe in and make a smart remark about it, however driving on the highway, Hadley noticed that she had a bolt in her tire and pulled over. Due to the fact that they still had over an hour to drive and were in the middle of nowhere.  
“I’m going to call a truck, we may not make it to the escape room, however we can still get to the hotel for fun.” Hadley said, trying to be in an uplifting mood.  
“I don’t know about this…” said Dasan in an uneasy tone.  
“Hey… is anyone getting a signal? I swear I had one a minute ago.” Said Skye, sounding petrified, which seems to make the whole car shake in terror.  
“ I’ll go try to get a sig-.” Hadleys words stop there as she tries to open the unlocked doors. “ The doors won’t open!”  
“No way! That’s a good joke.” Avia says before she tries to open her door. “ Ok Hadley this isn’t funny anymore.”  
As the six girls try to calm themselves down. All suddenly go quite as something clicks inside the car. And before anyone can react they start coughing, suddenly one by one, they begin to pass out. 

Tanner decides to meet up with his gaming club, instead of following Hadley, not knowing what she’s thinking or feeling at the moment. As he turns around, Tanner pulls out his phone and texts the girls that he needs to go, but they’ll meet another time. After a while he arrives in the computer lab, where multiple boys sit on their ZBoxes and Rintendo game systems. Tanner walks into the room and goes to sit next to his friend Evan.  
“Hey I thought you were goin’ out with Chrissy and them?” Evan says when he was more focused on the game than what was actually going on.  
“Nah, there’s something up with Hadley, I’m not sure what.” Tanner says setting up his gaming system.  
“Well I thought you were gonna plant one on Chrissy. Why didn’t you go because of Hadley? If you like both of them then do something. DIE ZOMBIE! DIE!” Evan stops the lecture and gets his attention back to the game.  
“All I know is that I like Chrissy, however I’m…” Tanner stops and thinks about the words that he says next. “I'm just worried about Hadley. I’ve accidentally seen her with a black eye and when we were having a pool party last summer she had these weird scrapes and bruises on her legs. However she just said that she was clumsy but why would they only be on the top of her thighs? I’m just worried.” Tanner says in a distressed tone. More worried about Hadley than his game.  
After Tanner dies, he knows that his friend has stopped listening to him after yelling, die zombie. As he turns to pack up. He thinks to himself about what he had. 

One year ago:

On December fourth, Tanner is at a pep band game. He stands next to a blond girl with glasses, she’s smart, kind, and knows the right thing to do. Chrissy reminds him of her. In the middle of the third quarter, Tanner walks up to his friend Gwen.  
“Hey do you wanna go out sometime? I mean only if you want to.” Tanner asks nervously, almost shaking out of his pants.  
“No. However if you would have asked sooner maybee about two months ago I would have considered. But I’m over you.” Gwen says harshley.  
As the year goes on they only ever talk at the occasional group project and hello. Tanner goes through the year slowly getting over his heartbreak. Whenever she was around Tanner would get upset, well more like angry. Hadley was always there to cheer him up. It was her who introduced Tanner to Chrissy. Tanner has been friends with Hadley for a couple of years however, he was friends with Chrissy for less. Since they met he started to have feelings for Chrissy due to her and Gwen acting alike. However Tanner decides to ignore these thoughts when it comes around.


End file.
